My Life As I Only Know It
by That Kid You Saw On The Street
Summary: This is the story of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's life, written in his hand. It's only Teen because I read the ratings, but personally, I think it could be K, mainly because today's rating systems are out of date. However parents, for the sak
1. What led up to this crazy idea

**Well, I was thinking the other day, and I thought up this... well, just read it.**

**Katrina**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked along the beach beside his dead,little brother Aberforth's house, thinking. The war was over, the deed had been done, Harry Potter had done what he had been born to do, and everyone was happy again. He sighed. He knew that probably... someday soon, it would be time to die. He had been living for about 150 years after all... not many people last that long in the modern world. 

He looked out to the sunset, seeing but not seeing, the ocean sparkling with a deep blue palor.

"Is it fun out here?" a familiar voice asked.

Albus turned around. "Harry? What brings you here?" he asked his former pupil.

A man of 20 years old came up beside Dumbledore. He was rather tall, about as tall as Dumbledore himself, emerald green eyes sparkling behind round glasses. His jet black hair had grown a bit... but he still looked like a man that had... lost something. As if with the killing blow to Voldemort, part of his own life had been swept away. He was now prone to coughing spells that left him breathless for fifteen minutes, and he couldn't walk as fast as he used to, as much as he tried to hide it. He looked out to the sunset. "I saw you walking out here with that look that you used to get on your face when one of the students got into trouble." Albus let out a breath that sounded like a snort.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking."

Harry grinned a devilish grin, seeming to project all of his father in it. "You'd think, after doing it for as many years as you have, it would get tiring." he teased lightly.

Albus smiled. "Never Harry. Never stop--"

"-- The pursuit of knowledge." Harry finished.

"Exactly. My job is done, I've taught you well." Harry laughed.

After a pause, Harry put on a queer look. "If it's not intruding, what were you thinking about?"

Dumbledore looked out to the horizon, and for a while, it seemed like he wouldn't answer, when he said, "My life."

Harry was rather surprised at this comment."Your life?"

"Yes... I was just thinking I've never had it so good. I mean, it's been a hundred and fifty-five year run, and I'm almost at the finish line--"

"--and still in first."

"Exactly."

Harry chuckled quietly. "Funny, I never would've thought before this day of you dying."

Dumbledore smiled and looked to the grown man beside him. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Just seemed... you were always the pillar of... knowledge, of support... I don't know how to explain it, and I doubt that your students could either. Just seemed to most of us, you had always been there, you would always be there."

Dumbledore snorted. Then sighed. "I suppose, from your young minds, I would be. I thought the same way of Professor Merlin when he was at the school. He had been there for 600 years, why wouldn't he be there tommorow?"

Harry was rather interested. "You studied under Merlin?"

"Yes. Believe me, if you think I'm ancient, go talk to his ghost sometime."

Harry chuckled.

After another pause at which the two men were looking out to the horizons... both men having been near death... both men understanding the other... the younger one spoke up. "You should write a book."

Albus was startled. "A book?"

"Yes, about your life."

Albus looked away, mind overflowing with memories. "No one wants to hear that story Harry. I'd be writing for years."

"Not exactly, I'd say about a year if you worked at it with magic."

Albus laughed. "Maybe I taught you too well?"

"Well, I was your pupil."

"Granted."

A woman of about twenty with long, deep red hair, brown eyes and freckles came up near them, holding a little baby. "Harry, Professor, you'd better come back inside, it's getting rather cold."

Harry turned around and smiled at her. "We'll be in in a moment Ginny dear." he said. Ginny nodded, walking back down, the little baby waving over her shoulder at his father. Harry waved back, chuckling.

Albus watched both of them. "Dylan is getting stronger every day." he said, commenting about the frail two year old.

Harry frowned. "I still can't help but worry... you know?"

"It's natural for a father."

Harry shot his former teacher a grin. "I suppose you're going to say this is what I get for having sex before marrige?"

"No... go talk to Severus if you want that sort of speaking." Harry laughed.

A crash came from inside the house, and Hermione Granger yelled, "RONALD! YOU BROKE THE VASE!"

Harry and Dumbledore stood on the beach holding in their laughter. "We should probably get inside." Harry said.

"I'll be in in a minute Harry."

Harry nodded, and walked down the beach. About twenty paces away, he stopped and turned around, hair blowing in the wind. "I still think you should write that book... many people would be interested in the history of the famous Albus Dumbledore."

Albus frowned just a bit. "Perhaps." he muttered...

* * *

**Well, that concludes the prelude. I think you can see where this is going.**

**Read, review, do whatever.**

**I'll get Chapter Two up... probably before I get Weird Things that Happened After Chapter Four up.**

**hehe**

**Sayonara,**

**Katrina**


	2. Prelude

**I decided to get this up in the same day, because I have nothing better to do.**

**Right, forgot, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah... yada yada yada, ok, I'm done. **

**Right, I own all rights to who I am listing as Dumbledore's best and might be only friend.**

* * *

_Can I ask a question?_

_Why do I let myself get talked into these things?_

_Did I not expicitley say that no one would be interested in my story?_

_I seem to remember that. My memory might be failing, I may be just imagining it, but I think I did say that._

_Harry James Potter will pay for bringing this up..._

_Well, apparantly a little person I know by the name of Ailene Weasley was listening to me and Mr. Potter while we were talking._

_Ailene being Fred and George Weasley's neice, has inherited their charater, much to Hermione's dismay, and Ronald's amusment._

_We were eating dinner that night, when she suddenly brings this subject up._

_"Uncle Dumbledore?" (The nickname she named for me. Cute little three year old, let me tell you, and as smart as her mother.)_

_"Yes?" I reply, not knowing what she was going to say._

_"I think Uncle Harry's right, that you should do your story."_

_I dropped my fork with a kinkle on the plate, and shot a look at Harry, who looked as bewildered as I felt. Harry was looking at me with a look that said, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"_

_Wait, doesn't he always have that look?_

_No, I'm thinking of Ron._

_I was about to say something, when Hermione smiled. "I think that's a brilliant idea Professor!"_

_And before I knew it, everyone was saying how brilliant it was._

_Harry had this huge smirk on his face, saying "I told you so." so loudly, I think my dead aunt could hear him._

_He will pay. I will haunt him once I die if I have to. I will get him back for this._

_Ok, maybe not, because Harry somewhat redeemed himself by asking Ailene how she knew what they were talking about._

_The little girl looked sheepish and said, "I was... I was listening."_

_I could swear that mine and Harry's eyes were going to roll into the back of our heads. What else is new with the world?_

_Hermione looked shocked, Ron was wideyed, Ginny had stopped eating and there was a long pause around the table._

_Then thankfully, Dylan broke the silence by saying, "Hi."_

_We all went back to eating... and I cursed the day I convinced Harry James Potter to be curious and seek knowledge._

* * *

_And well, that's the prelude, I suppose... you know, this isn't so bad once you give it a shot!_

* * *

**Thank you Dumbledore, for such a amusing review of the events that happened before you wrote the book. Now could you write the actual book?  
****Dumbledore: Don't rush me, I shall.  
****Katrina: Oh yes, and you know, I finally havean insight on how you get rid of your temper.  
Dumbledore: grins Learned that trick back when I had a temper as bad as Harry's. I would just rant onto paper.  
Katrina: rolls eyes Figures. Anyway guys, review if you want, I don'tcare.**

**Katrina**


	3. My Father's Killer

**I'd just like to say something before I begin. Reviews you know.**

**Maison-Rosai: OO I never thought of that. MEEP! I'll try my best, but if I've got one shot... oh dear.**

**I'd just like to say to everyone that this baka here, (hits Midnight) is Midnight Blades, my best friend and colleague in the arms of sowing seeds of destruction. Say hi Mid! ... Oh c'mon, at least I'm somewhat polite... MIDNIGHT! pulls her out of where she's hiding in the closet**

**Mewer44444: I will make it longer, or at least I will give it my best shot. I may disappoint you though... mrow**

**And now, the Kitty shall begin.**

* * *

Now... where shall I start?

I was born on April 29th of 1845 in a town near the English/Scottish border,in a little stone hovel.Carlisle, which is now a city, was where I grew up.My parents, Jonathan and Adelade, were not that well on money you see. My father had never been, while my mother just ditched her family fortune to marry my father against her parents consent.

It's odd how these things turn out isn't it? It's as if the rich kids are more... rebellious than their poor comrades.

Not that I wasn't rebellious mind you.

* * *

Caught you there, didn't I Mr. Potter?

* * *

Yes, I was a rebellious old nut. By the age of three, as my dear mother could never stop telling me (Believe me, just because we didn't have any money didn't mean she didn't love me... it got a bit annoying really.), I was running at the creek with the five year old wizards and tomboy witches, diving into the creek, scaring my mother, playing with garder snakes... scaring my mother again, I had gotten ahold of my father's Moonbeam broom once... and scared my mother by making a Seeker move known as a sort of Wronski Feint, yet it wasn't famous yet...

And the list goes on and on and on. Reflecting back on all of it, which could take at least a day to tell you, and you would lose interest in the first half hour, I see now that I was God's first beta version for Fred and George.

* * *

We'll come to my transformation into the calm, thinking man I am today! It just took... about... er... a hundred years.

What?

* * *

Actually, I somewhat calmed down when I was five...

You see, in those times, we were being haunted by someone... someone with my type of powers... the powers of longevity... a certain man called Grindewald. He was like a Voldemort of the 18th century...

* * *

I can see Harry shuddering from here.

* * *

Anyway, back on track. Now people know why I read books, not write them. Grindewald was the Voldemort of the 18th century, and you'll figure out exactly why as the story goes on.

Grindewald attacked Carlisle.

All I can really remember is... almost all the houses were on fire... stone will catch on fire if you heat it hot enough... and my tall, auburn haired father running to protect me and my little brother Aberforth. His blue eyes seemed to be in a panic as a dark shadow came over me and my brother. In the inferno, I saw something that would haunt my dreams until Voldemort died...

Red eyes, with slits for pupils, looking at me with a venegeance, a meanace.

I was sure that those eyes could kill with one glare, so I shielded my three year old brother from it's gaze. As I stood there in fear for my own life, not willing to get out of the way, trying to protect my brother, my father sent a curse flying at Grindewald.

"GO ALBUS! FIND YOUR MOTHER!" he cried as he started to duel with that crazed creature. Those were the last words I ever heard him speak.

And then this part, I can see clearly in my mind's eye as if it happened yesterday...

I had gotten Aberforth back to our amazingly not on fire house, and I had turned around to see how my father was doing...

The first, and not the last mistake I ever made.

Grindewald was pointing his wand at my peaceful father, who seemed to be having a seizure because of... pain? I'm sure it was pain now. His eyes I could tell were rolling into the back of his head, his head... body... hands were twitching, and shaking as he fought to scream, but had no breath to do it in.

And this is how I know that the Crucio curse kills.

Grindewald brutally killed my father with it that day.

The Muggles in the village had gotten help from the Army in the next town over, and now musket fire was firing at Grindewald. One was lucky enough to catch him in the back, and he screamed with pain,Apparating out of the town.

After the comotion was over, and people were extinguishing the fires, I walked slowly up to what I supposed was my father's dead body. My knees seemed to collapse from out from under me, and sobbing, me, the five year old little auburn haired boy, crawled the rest of the way. I touched my father's cheek. It-- It seemed so cold...

Then, as I sobbed into his shirt, I thought, 'Father, I will avenge you. I will make Grindewald pay.' Then... as I got up off the ground to find my mother, I never dreamed that someday, I would do what I said. I would avenge my father, and I would do it with the help of Grindewald's daughter. I never would've dreamed in my wildest imaginations that it would turn out that way, but Elizabeth Tudor has meant a lot to me. She befriended me when no one else would, and brought me to more friends. She's my best friend, and I would do anything for her.

* * *

But I'm getting ahead of myself once again. Must... stop... doing... that... Ok, I'm done.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter Three folks. In case you missed it, I am happier today than I was yesterday. Though I don't see why...**

**Katrina**

**PS: Read, review, whatever.**


	4. The Girl

**Well, this is Chapter Four. I figured I should start writing it before my brain exploded. I really want to get it to Hogwarts.**

* * *

I remember going to the funeral. And... well... it wasn't the happiest event of my life. Everyone around me was crying, but I refused to in public. I would just play with my shoulder length auburn hair... thinking about my father's life. My black robes would be in disarray as I kept on batting the dust off of them, my cloak swishing in the autumn leaves... 

After my family left, my mother and brother about to get into the carridge, I said to Mum, "One minute Mother, I want to do something. I-- I want to say a last goodbye." My mother nodded. Then I offered to walk myself home, seeing as we lived nearby. Mum obliged, and the petite, portly woman got into the carridge with my three year old brother, who was sobbing into my mother's dress. As they rode off, I walked up to my father's grave.

I stood over it, not really comphrehending anything. Just... standing there, watching the grave, as if my father would suddenly pop out of the ground. Needless to say, he didn't.

* * *

I knew this was going to be a bad idea copying this down.

* * *

I glared down at the gravestone, that read 'Jonathan Dumbledore, 1815-1850... May the ones that camebefore us guide you...' I choked on my breath. I didn't want them to guide my father! I wanted that man who had basically all control over my life back! I didn't want to be the man of the household! I kneeled down before the grave, still staring at the stone. I made some flowers with magic right there, and put them on my father's grave. As I watched the white lilies on his grave, all in a bundle on the freshly overturned soil... Tears came down my cheeks, and I finally broke down. I started to sob my heart out, slamming my fist into the fresh earth, sobbing still. "DAMN IT!" I cried. "Father... I never asked you to defend me!" I sobbed. "FATHER! WHY ARE YOU GONE! WHY DID GRINDEWALD TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" I cried, and choked on the buildup in my throat, coughing, yet I couldn't stop, no matter how much I tried to still the tears... Finally, I just gave up, and had my cry...

* * *

Oh goodness... I hate this...

* * *

At around sunset, I noticed the sun. Only because it was shining into my eyes. I gasped. Great, my mother was going to kill me. I got up, my robes covered in earth and tears, and ran down the streets...

As I ran, I couldn't really see anything. All I saw was... this girl? Why was I seeing a girl? I stopped for a second. The girl's face grew, and I judged her to be about 7 years old. She was smiling at me, with the ocean in the background. Seagulls cried in my ears, and I could actually smell the seawater, hear the seawater... I saw it sort of... hologramic like? I can't really explain it. I could see it, but I knew it wasn't there. I concentrated on the girl.

She had white blonde hair, that was short and to her shoulders, and these translucent blue eyes... the eyes really got my attention, because even though I was only five, I had heard my father once quoting a sentence... "You can see power in a person's eyes... An eye, seems to be like a window, a window to your inner feelings, your inner soul. Some can shield it, shutter it, but not many." Well, it was the same with this girl... it held power... unharnessed power, but power...

I finally looked at the sun, which wasn't there.

"WHAT! OH NO!" I cried, and ran home.

* * *

**Quality over quantity my dear, Quality over Quantity.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. That Fateful Day

**And here is Chapter Five. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing much, I am trying, really!**

**

* * *

**"ABERFORTH!" I cried. 

I ran down the stairs after my eight year old little brother, and landed cat like on the stone floor of our hovel, while the little eight year old giggled running down the hallway, waving MY stone in his hand.

I couldn't help but growl. I had been studying things with the help of that stone since I was seven years old! It was a rare moonstone that I had collected once. It sort of looked like a prism crystal, that reflected moonlight in a rare way. It effected my potions... but I had never told my mother about it, which was why I was in a panic.

My little brother laughed and ran into the little sitting room we had. It had a nice cheery fire, but it was rather... homely. You know... that poor look to it?

My mother was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting the holes in my socks... again. She looked up as I ran after my brother. Both of us knocked over furniture as we ran through the room.

"BOYS!" My mother cried out. "STOP FIGHTING!" She got out her wand as Aberforth started to giggle and shoot little navy blue sparks at me, which I dodged and blocked with a white shield. "BOYS!"

"Mummy! Look what I found!" Aberforth giggled, and accidentally loosened his hold...

I gasped, as that precious moonstone went flying across the room. I jumped across the room, over the couch we had, and grabbed it right before it hit the floor. I got the breath knocked out of me as I hit torso first on the floor. But I still clasped that moonstone tightly. I did NOT want three years of experiments to go flying out the window.

I felt a shadow on me and looked up.

My short, portly mother leaned over me, tapping her foot. She looked kinda scary with her hair back in a bun, looking at me with a look that could kill.

"What is that?" she asked sternly.

I laughed nervously. "Nothing of importance Mother." I said.

"Then why did you just fling yourself over a couch to get it?"

"Er... rather special to me?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what are you hiding from me!"

"Nothing Mother! Honest!"

"Then let me see what's in your hand!"

"Nothing of importance!"

"ALBUS!"

I grinned nervously, and said, "This is when I shall be making my getaway." I tore up the stairs.

"ALBUS!" My mother yelled, trying to aim Summoning Spells at me.

I dodged the majority of them, and blocked the rest, as I ran into my room. I locked the door fast, and bolted it. Then started my work...

* * *

"Albus... PLEASE come out!" my mother begged for the hundreth time that night. 

"NO!"

"Albus!"

"I SAID NO! Now please, don't distract me, this next step is rather complicated!"

"I don't like you experimenting with that thing!"

"Tough cookies!"

"ALBUS! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"ALBUS!"

I ignored her. She could be rather stubborn. And so, I began to experiment with the moonstone and the potion I had in front of me.

* * *

You know, now I realize that those were basically the ingrediants for the Wolfsbane potion? Funny how these things turn out.

* * *

The full moon shone through the moonstone I had, and the potion started to bubble. I gave a cry of excitment. "Wow, amazing!" I said, before... 

The potion spurted out a jet of hot liquid... right into my eyes.

My yell of excitment turned into a scream of pain as I tried to get the foul stuff out of my eyes, with my mother screaming, "ALBUS! OPEN THIS DOOR!" When I managed to get the stuff out... all I could see was colours! No shapes, just blurs of colours almost mixing into eachother. I fell to the floor, and crawled to where I thought the door was... it took two tries too, because I had a closet door and a normal door. Once I managed to get the latch open, my mother came rushing in... and that's when it all went black.

* * *

Later, I opened my eyes, and still couldn't see anything other than colours. I heard my mother's voice though, layered with pain, and sorrow. "Will he be alright doctor?" she asked something. 

"I don't think he will be able to see clearly again... he can't see shapes from what I can deduce... what was he doing anyway?" a deep male voice asked.

I heard a scraping on wood, and then my mother said, "I found this."

The voice sighed. "What was he doing with those?"

"I had no idea of it until last night doctor."

"I see..." the voice broke off. "Ah, Mr. Dumbledore, how are you feeling?"

I didn't answer. I just tried to find shapes in the endless colours.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I'm going to give you something, something that should let you see clearly. It's magic... and I suggest you don't lose them."

I felt these things being put onto my face, and I could suddenly see everything! I sat up. "What are these?" I asked.

"They're called spectacles. These ones are enchanted though, because of your condition." the man said. "Now, Mrs. Dumbledore, I must go." He walked out.

I hopped out of bed, to be almost crushed by my mother! She gave me a bone-cracking hug."I was so worried." she whispered.

I gasped for air. "MOTHER!"

"Sorry." she said, letting me go.

"Thank you!" I said, racing towards my mirror.

I was in my white nightshirt, my auburn hair was in a mess...

And there was halfmoon gold things on my nose. It made me look rather... odd. I sighed, and looked towards my mother.

She was watching me with a sad smile on her face. "So, what were you doing anyway?" she asked calmly.

"Experimenting." I said. "Where's the moonstone?"

My mother bit her lip.

"Mother..."

"I got rid of it. I don't want you to have that thing Albus."

I stood there in shock. What!

My mother seemed to know what I was thinking. "I'm sorry." she said. She got up, and walked out.

I groaned, took off my glasses, put them on the brown thing I guessed was my bedside table, and went to sleep. What a day.


	6. Hogwarts Letters and Girls Growing Up

**Chapter Six is coming up! Unfortunatley, I just say to everyone, that I'm getting them to Hogwarts as fast as I can, so hold up.**

**

* * *

**Well, about two weeks after that cursed incident happened, I was eating breakfast with Aberforth and Mother, when an owl fluttered through the window into the sitting room. 

"Ah, Socrates with the post. Albus, could you get it?"

"Why can't Aberforth?" I said, looking at my eggs as if daring them to disappear.

"Aberforth darling?" Mother asked, taking her dish to the washtub.

"Why can't Albus?" Aberforth asked, reading a peice of parchment.

"One of you please?" my mother asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Make him do it." we both said in unison.

"ONE OF YOU GO GET IT NOW!" my mother screamed shrilly. We both jumped.

I wisley took this oppurtuinity to duck out, and went to go get it. Aberforth, however, decided to get it too.

"I'll get it!"

"I can get it! I'm the bigger one!"

"You certanly weren't acting like it a few moments ago!"

"BOYS!"

I ran out, and left my brother to my mother's wrath.

* * *

Yes, I know it wasn't very nice, but that's what brothers are for, right?

* * *

As my mother shrieked at my brother, I looked at the letters... hmm, my mother's sister Klarissa(1), my father's father, Thomas... a whole bunch of ads for the new robe shop, Madam Malkins... then the last one. It was... for me? 

I cracked the seal, took out the letter written in dark blue ink, gasped, dropped the envolope, and ran waving the letter, screaming, "MUM! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

When I came back later, I found the wax seal had been peeled off perfectly. So, I decided to keep it.

* * *

You know, I think I still have that somewhere in this office. I think I'll go look for it, give me a moment.

* * *

My mother was congratulating me, saying how happys she was that her little boy was growing up, (Aberforth snickered and I glared.) and she looked at the list, and said, "Brilliant! And unlike everything else, this won't cost a thing! That is the best part I think!" 

I choked on my newly inflated ego, while Aberforth exploded into laughter. "You are so expensive!" he said, mimicing my mother.

"MUM!" I yelled indignatly.

"I'm only joshing you dear. But the list hasn't changed, and your father and I saved all our things, so it won't cost a thing!"

"Oh, I would dearly love to see Albus in the girl's dress-"

"ABERFORTH, SHUT UP!"

"BOYS!"

I grinned suddenly. "Mum, if I'm growing up, how come I'm still a boy?" I asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you shall always be a boy to me, even if you live to be 150!"

* * *

Well Mum, I'm 160. Does that mean I'm a man now?

* * *

After my mother and I debated this around for an hour, Aberforth asked, "Can we go see the antiques now?" 

My mother started screaming that she wasn't that old, and my brother winked at me. 'Go.' he mouthed. I grinned, and snuck upstairs.

I climbed the ladder up into the attic, where I knew my mother kept all the old things. It was dark, so I climbed back down, lit a candle with my thumb, and climbed back up the ladder awkwardly.

I looked around, and saw a cedar chest at the end of the attic. I went over to the chest, set my candle down carefully, and looked inside. There I found lots of my father's old things. I was almost in tears as I looked at his books, his robes, which were big, but I would grow. He even had his old Prefect badge, nestled on the neatly folded robes.

I dug out the robes and books, and only two things remained. A painting, and a slim box. I took a look at the photo.

It had two girls and three young boys in it. A boy I reconized as my father hugged a well to do girl around the middle, who I reconized as my mother. My mother touched my father's hand fondly. The girl who was the same age as my mother, I saw was her twin, Klarissa(1). A boy had his hands over her eyes, who I thought was her husband, Uncle George. The other boy, however, I didn't reconize. The boy was rather frail, and leaning on my father and uncle, but he was still smiling widly. His grey hair made him look sickly, and his grey eyes matched his hair. I was trying to figure out if I had seen him before!

I looked away from the picture, and opened the box, then gasped.

My father's wand!

I picked up the wand and raised it.

A golden flash emitted from the end, and I was overcome with a vision...

* * *

_It was the girl again!_

_It was the exact same as last time. The sights. The sounds. The smell._

_I even thought I could feel the sands beneath my feet as I walked towards the girl. I stopped three feet from her, and held out my hand to touch her face. I wanted to see if she was real._

_She changed suddenly, growing as tall as I was, and her face disappeared under a black cloak and hood. Her black robes now hid her figure, and she looked away from me, and pointed to a shadow clouding the sunset._

_I shook my head. "I don't understand."_

_'She tells you of the increasing evils, my son.'_

_I gasped. Even though it was in my head, I once knew that voice well._

_"Father." I choked, holding back tears._

_'Albus, help her, no matter what you should figure out about her. She is haunted by her father.'_

_"But who is she?"_

_'ALBUS! THE SHADOW!'_

_The shadow took shape of a man, and the man laughed and raised his wand._

_"Avada Kedavra." Grindewald hissed._

_I screamed as the jet of light was about to take my life, as it had my father's._

_My foot snagged on a rock as I stumbled back...

* * *

... And I fell out of the attic, slamming into the floor below. _

The last thing I remember was the painting in my hands, my mother's scream as she ran down the hall, the bhlackness gathering at the corners of my vision... and how comfortable the floor felt as I rested my head.

* * *

**(1) The name Klarissa is in the memory of a dear friend of a friend. Jessy, this is for you and Klarissa.**

**Albus: Why do you like to torture me so?**

**Me: Because I like making you a jeuvinile delinquent.**

**Albus: Figures.**

**Me: Review!**

**Katrina**


	7. My Mischievious Brother and Professor St...

**Alright! Here we are! Chapter Seven!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed.

* * *

**

As I woke up, I saw that it was dark….. But I didn't see much else. Black. Everywhere, around me, inside me, outside me, everywhere. I felt around me, and felt a bed sheet. I aimed my hand to where my bedside table should've been, and felt it there. The carving along the side was familiar, the twists and turns of the carving was familiar. It was a carving of a rose, that I knew. My hand reached up the table, and felt a thin, metal thing. I felt farther down the metal thing, and felt glass on them. My glasses. I put them on, and pulled myself slowly and wearily out of bed.

My bare feet padded down the steps leading to the downstairs of my house, into my kitchen, where the fire was lit, and my mother sat over a cup of tea, looking like she was either hung over or hadn't slept in days.

I smiled nervously. It wasn't that I didn't remember what had happened…. I just hoped to Merlin that she had.

"How much longer until dawn?" I asked meekly in the doorway.

My mother looked up quickly. "Albus!" my mother cried, flustered. She scuttled over and hugged my head. Tight.

"MUM! GERROFF ME! I'M OK!"

My mother let go. "Don't you dare give me that Albus Dumbledore, you were twitching!"

"Oh! I was twitching! Someone call the doctor! Mum, I've been in worse than that before." I winced. That was a bad start to my argument.

"YOU WHAT!"

"I told you, I've been in worse before! It was just another vision, nothing more!" I winced again. I hadn't told her about those either, she would've thought I was mental.

"VISIONS!" My mother looked ready to bust a vein. Then she said something, so underhanded, so evil, something that could've screwed up my life forever, and something I never forgave her for.

"You're not going to Hogwarts."

I stood there in complete shock, gaping wide eyed at my mother. She had a look of fury on her face, me a face of sickening shock….. Perhaps I can explain.

You know how when you are climbing a staircase in the dark, the middle of the night, and you think there's one more step than there is, and then you get to the top, you figure out that there's not another step, and there's a sickening swoop in your stomach?

That's basically how I felt right that second. Except a thousand times worse…. As if I were falling off a cliff or something.

I suddenly was furious. HOW DARE SHE! "What do you mean, I'm not going?" I asked coldly.

She stared at me. "You obviously need help, and cannot go to Hogwarts without hurting yourself."

"WHAT!"

"Albus, I am not going to lose you like I lost your father!"

"Well, tough cookies, I'm going! Besides, it's not like Grindewald stalks the school!"

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" My mother cried. "YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!"

I whirled around and stomped upstairs.

My brother met me at the top of the stairs. "You do know, it's August 1st."

"Oh, thank you for rubbing it into my face." I snapped at him.

Aberforth shrugged. "Alright, I was going to help you escape, but you don't seem to need it."

I stood there in shock. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you're listening now? Ah, good." Aberforth examined his fingernail, leaning against the wall. "Now, as I was saying, I'm willing to keep Mum occupied, while you sneak off to Hogwarts. She doesn't have the broom since you broke it, she can't go pick up a carpet, and if she Apparates outside school grounds, you will know and you can hide. Once you get through first year without any broken limbs, I'm sure that she'll let you stay!" Aberforth grinned, and looked at me. I felt shocked and loved my brother so much at the moment.

"You mean, you'll risk it for me?"

"What are brothers for? Besides, I've gotten into a lot worse." Aberforth grinned evilly. "Just don't go all mushy on me."

I didn't care, I hugged him anyway.

"I thought I said don't get mushy?"

"Sorry." I let go.

"Alright. See you next summer then. Get your things. I'll distract Mum." He put on a fake fearful face. "Oh Mummy Mummy Mummy! I had this oh so horrible dream!"

I laughed. "She'll think you want something from her."

Aberforth grinned. "And she'll be correct. I want her attention so that my brother can run off to an enchanted castle! Wish me luck!"

I laughed. "You got it." And I ran upstairs.

I got a shabby trunk out of the attic, packed it with magic, making sure to take the painting with me, along with all the books and robes, and the wand, and levitated it down the ladder. Then I jumped down lightly beside it, grabbed the handle, and ran quietly down the stairs.

"Mum! Mum, I can't sleep." came my brother's voice from the kitchen.

I grinned. Alright, if I hadn't loved my brother before, I certainly did now. I opened the door quietly, and escaped into the night.

Alright. It was not the smartest thing I have done in my life, I admit it. But you know, I was desperate!

I shivered as I walked along the streets of my little town, and looked around. I suddenly realised…. Where was I supposed to go? How was I supposed to get to Hogwarts anyway? How did one get to Hogwarts?

I didn't have long to wait.

As I walked along, I jumped as a man appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke and ash.

He was the oddest man I had ever seen! His hair frizzed back behind him, and he looked rather….. Odd, as he had these odd spectacles that made his eyes magnify, and they had little lenses off to the side. His robes were black and shabby, not to mention patched and charred. I had never had robes in that condition,. My mother was a very cleanly woman. His hat tipped askew, and he seemed completely nuts!

Come to think of it, I now think he kind of reminded me of Albert Einstein….. Hmm……

He looked at me. "Ah, Mr. Dumbledore! At last!"

I looked at him oddly. "Sir?"

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Professor Starling. I'm to be your Potions master, at Hogwarts." He looked around him at the smoke, which had started to turn purple. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"What is it?" I asked politely. I was rather curious though, but this man confused me.

"Ah, you'll figure out sometime. I have no time to explain right now! Now, you're off to Hogwarts, correct?"

I grinned. "Yes sir."

"Well…. It's about three o'clock by moon time, and you're rather early…. But you can get a free tour I suppose."

I smiled. "Could I sir?"

"Absolutely!"

I grinned excitedly….. Then finally realized something.

"How do I get there?"

Professor Starling threw some dust into my face, and I sneezed. The world flashed in a kalideoscope of colours, and I felt myself whirling backwards into the darkness, the Professor beside me.

"Isn't it a rush Dumbledore!" he yelled over the wind whistling in my ears as I sped backwards through thin air.

"Oh yes, rather spiffing! Really neat, risking your neck flying to unknown coordinates in the Earth!"

"Nonsense! The farthest we'll go from our destination is Tokyo!"

That man always was barking mad.

I was slammed against the ground in the outdoors, my eyes closed, so I yelled out on impact. Then I opened them.

Professor Starling stood up. "Welcome, Albus Dumbledore, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

**And there ye are!**

**Katrina**


End file.
